


Coffee, No Cream

by reddiebitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiebitch/pseuds/reddiebitch
Summary: Eddie comes home from work to find an exhausted, overworked Richie during midterms in their senior year of college. Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff.





	Coffee, No Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: "Coffee is the only reason I'm alive right now."
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kaspbrak-eddie](http://www.kaspbrak-eddie.tumblr.com)

Midterms week was always hell for Richie, and this one was proving to be no different. He sat at his desk in his and Eddie’s shared apartment--they’d moved into a one bedroom apartment sophomore year to save money after they moved out of the dorms, and they’d lived in it for almost three years now. The bedroom was tiny, so they each had a desk set up in their living room, which was where he was currently sitting in the fading evening light, his work illuminated by a bright lamp on the desk. Eddie’s desk was always neat and very well-kept, a stark contrast to Richie’s which sat beside it, always cluttered with paper, books, and models and dioramas he had to build for school. 

Majoring in architecture had seemed like it would be a great outlet for Richie’s creative energy, and would also allow him to solve puzzles and do math--things he loved doing. But it was now his senior year, and the workload was absolutely murdering him. He hadn’t slept in two days, and he sat at his desk madly drawing blueprints, bouncing his leg up and down and chugging his fifth cup of coffee that day. He’d gotten home from his last class of the day at 1:30 and started to work, not realizing how much time had passed until he heard Eddie’s key turn in the lock of the front door--Eddie was getting home from work. So it was 10:30.  _Jesus Christ._ He thought to himself, pulling his glasses off to rub at his eyes tiredly. 

“Hey, Rich. How’s everything going?” Eddie said softly, dropping his keys in the bowl by their door and shrugging out of his heavy winter coat. “I brought food.” Richie’s eyes lit up and he shoved his glasses back on, turning around to see Eddie holding a bag of Chinese takeout, his face still slightly flushed from the cold. 

“Um. Yeah. Yes. That sounds great. Give me a second to finish this one thing hang on.” He said quickly before turning back to his work and hunching over it. Eddie simply hummed in response, walking into the kitchen to get forks for the food and to make them glasses of water. After about twenty minutes of patiently waiting, Eddie was hungry and the food was getting cold. He got up from the sofa and padded over to sit on the surface of his desk, pushing a small stack of novels out of the way. He leaned back against the wall, pulling his knees up in front of him and wrapping his arms around them, looking at Richie intently, who seemed to have not even noticed his arrival.

“Rich.” 

Richie looked up quickly, his curls bouncing with the movement, his eyes wide and crazed above the dark circles that hung beneath them. “Hang on hang on I’m so sorry. You can just start without me I suck.” He took another drink out of the coffee mug sitting on his desk. 

Eddie reached out and took the mug from him as he went to set it back down. “How many is this one today?” He could feel Richie’s leg bouncing under the desk even if he couldn’t see it. 

Richie’s face dropped and he looked down at his hands shaking on the desk. “It’s my fifth.” Eddie just raised his eyebrows at him disapprovingly. “ **Coffee is the only reason I’m alive right now** , Eds. But this is all due tomorrow then it’ll be the weekend and I can sleep for like three days straight.” He looked up at Eddie with an uneasy smile. 

“Come on, take a break and eat with me. I’m sure you’ve been working since you got home, you need a break. Please?” Eddie gave him a look he knew Richie wouldn’t be able to say no to, looking at him through his thick lashes, his warm eyes wide and his bottom lip slightly pouty. 

Richie sighed, leaning his head back and running a hand through hair that hadn’t been washed in at least three days. “Okay. But not for very long I need to get back to this.” Eddie nodded, smiling at him, and they made their way over to the small sofa on the opposite wall. Eddie sat down and handed Richie his box of noodles and a fork, searching his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” 

Richie nodded slowly, looking into his food as he twirled his fork around in it, lifting it up to take a bite and finally raising his eyes to look back at Eddie. “I’ll be fine once this is done.” He said around a mouthful of his lo mein.

“How much do you have left? You look like you haven’t left the apartment since Tuesday.” 

“I haven’t, really. Except to go to class and turn stuff in. And to go to the grocery store yesterday when I ran out of coffee.” 

Eddie sighed, reaching out a hand to cup Richie’s cheek. He dragged his thumb across the freckles on Richie’s cheek, softly tracing the pattern he knew so well. Richie gave him a content smile and leaned into his hand, closing his eyes and humming quietly. “I love you Spaghetti, thanks for putting up with me.” Eddie leaned across the food in their laps to kiss him on the lips. He sat back and continued eating, the only sound for a few seconds was their chewing. 

“How was work?” Richie asked after swallowing a rather large bite of chicken. 

Eddie shrugged. “You know.” 

Richie nodded, and they both continued eating. The remainder of the meal went pretty much like this, silence broken up by random remarks or stories from their day apart. Richie finished his meal quickly, as usual, and laid down in Eddie’s lap while he finished eating, looking up at him with drooping eyes. After almost five minutes of silence, Eddie looked down and noticed that Richie was sound asleep, his breathing slow and even. He smiled down at him, leaning to his side to deposit the remainder of his food on the side table--he’d have the rest for lunch tomorrow. Once his hands were free of the Chinese food, he wiped them on his jeans in case there was any residual grease on them. He pulled Richie’s glasses off and put them next to the food, then started carding his hands through his hair. “What a fucking idiot.” He whispered to himself quietly, chuckling as he pulled through the tangles in Richie’s dark hair. It was almost matted together from the lack of washing and the amount he’d been running his hands through it nervously for the last few days. When he snagged a particularly stubborn knot, Richie gasped, jerking awake. 

“Ah! What happened? What time is it? Where’s my glasses? What the fuck?” He sat up from Eddie’s lap hastily, patting around the couch to try to find his glasses. Eddie handed them to him and he graciously took them, replacing them on his face. “How long was I asleep for? Fuck.” He sighed, losing a hand in his hair again.

“Like, all of ten minutes maybe. It’s fine.” 

Richie nodded, looking back over at his desk with dread in his eyes. He turned his head back to Eddie, looking into the soft brown eyes that felt like home. “Wanna just go to bed?”

“What about--?” 

Richie waved a hand as he yawned widely. “I’m not going to be able to get anything done. It’s not due until five tomorrow and I got a lot done today, I think I should be fine if I skip my 10am tomorrow.” 

Eddie nodded at him, face solemn. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, Eds. Also, you can’t pull my hair like that and expect me to be able to focus on anything.” He said, eyes dark. 

Eddie raised his hands defensively. “I was getting the tangles out!” 

“Mhhmmm.” Richie breathed out as he grabbed Eddie’s hand to lead him back into their bedroom. 


End file.
